The conventional verification mode is generally based on a password, however the verification mode based on the password is easy to steal. In order to improve the security, a verification code based on a voiceprint turns up, which uses the voiceprint information of a user and is not easy to imitate, thus increasing security to a certain extent.
In the related art, in a verification process based on the voiceprint, a client generally sends the user account information and the voiceprint information to a server synchronously to be verified by the server. However, if a malicious attacker captures and analyzes the data packet in a communication link between the client and the server, the user account information and the voiceprint information also may be leaked. Thus, there is a hidden security danger of the communication manner in the related art.